


Take the Wheel

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [12]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Comfort, Declan lets Gansey drive him, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Gansey lets Declan drive his car, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Power Dynamics, Tumblr Prompt, this is a fair power exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: There had been something wild in Gansey’s eyes when he handed over the keys after dinner. Declan knew how protective he was about this car, so he picked up all the implications of giving that over to Declan. He wouldn’t ask what set Gansey off, not only because they were sometimes terrible at talking about the real issue, but because he happened to be curious about what a Gansey who’d turn over his keys would do.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Declan Lynch
Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399438
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Take the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt fill over on tumblr, and y'all probably know by now how much I love Declansey. The prompt was #3 from [this list](https://athoughtfulking.tumblr.com/post/190624923691/so-that-sex-tropes-thing-looks-like-a-really-good) \- "sex on a countertop/tabletop/sink because we couldn’t wait to get somewhere with cushions." Hope you enjoy!  
> This piece is part of the [By Our Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387985) universe, well after they're established.

Declan felt Gansey watching him, and with stubborn focus, he kept his own eyes on the road. His nerves sang in anticipation, agitated by the constant rumble of the Pig all around him. Beside him, Gansey practically hummed with things he wouldn’t be able to properly articulate, his hands clenching and unclenching over his thighs. Declan would have bet money he was already hard. He shifted into the next gear and felt the car growl to comply. It might have been his imagination, but he thought he heard Gansey moan over the crooning rock ballad playing fuzzily on the car stereo. In a scenario where this haphazard and beloved Camaro represented Gansey, he handled it with care but also found himself delighted the Pig was just as willing to comply with him as its owner.

There had been something wild in Gansey’s eyes when he handed over the keys after dinner. Declan knew how protective he was about this car, so he picked up all the implications of giving that over to Declan. He wouldn’t ask what set Gansey off, not only because they were sometimes terrible at talking about the real issue, but because he happened to be curious about what a Gansey who’d turn over his keys would do. So he drove, past the campus where Gansey took classes, past the neighborhood where Gansey lived. Instead, Declan decided to invite the beast home with him. Matthew had gone camping for the weekend, and it provoked another thrill entirely to have Gansey in his space. The Camaro ate up the miles as if it were as hungry as Gansey was.

Declan noticed Gansey’s restless gait after they parked, up the front stairs, inside the door. Once the locks were in place, Gansey took hold of him so fiercely, and without warning, that Declan dropped the keys. They made a racket against the hardwood floor that kicked up his pulse just in time for Gansey to kiss him.

“Please,” Gansey rasped, pushing his tongue into Declan’s mouth, biting his lower lip.

A delicious shiver clawed its way down Declan’s spine. He considered his options. He could have control back in a moment, all it would take was a few words, a single command. The last time he’d seen Gansey unhinged was their first night at the Barns, inhibitions sanded down to raw desire, and driven by the powerful rush of understanding one another. That night, Gansey had shoved him down on the stairs and gotten on his knees. What would he do tonight? Declan wanted to find out, and he wanted to be the sole focus of Gansey’s attention. He trembled as if he were still being rocked by the Pig, and found he didn’t mind it. He thought about all the ways he could say this to Gansey, how to make it clear to him he wouldn’t cross any lines, and he wouldn’t let Gansey cross any of his.

“Tell me.”

Declan groaned as Gansey mouthed over his pulse. A puppy and a wolf, all at once. His cock twitched.

Gansey crowded him, handled him, and hooked an ankle around to send Declan crashing ass-first onto the sturdy wooden coffee table. Political pamphlets from the office and interior design magazines scattered and fluttered to the floor. When Declan laughed at the impatience of it all, Gansey smiled with teeth. He was in rare form, like a blaze ate him up from within.

“I’d really like to fuck you, Declan Lynch,” Gansey said in his old Virginia drawl. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t sound all that repentant, but he was making an effort. “Sir.”

Declan smirked, hearing the strain of the effort, Gansey’s need clashing against his willingness to please, to obey. He deserved this reward. He’d always been so good. And, to his even greater surprise, Declan wanted it. So he made sure Gansey got the message loud and clear. One hand moved to his own belt, the other braced him somewhat shakily on the table.

“Green, Gansey.”

“Thank _God_.”

Gansey fell to touching him, to pulling at clothing and putting his mouth anywhere Declan exposed skin. When was the last time Declan had felt safe letting someone else move him, touch him, make him gasp with such abandon? Never, probably, he thought. Gansey had earned this right with his trust and his honesty, two things Declan did not handle easily in himself or other people. Perhaps he was surprised by how confident he was Gansey wouldn’t harm him, wouldn’t hold this against him. And if Declan wasn’t surprised, then he was sure as fuck turned on. By the time Gansey had tugged his slacks away, Declan was so hard he ached. Gansey pushed him back. The table was solid and chilly beneath him, the cover a trapped magazine stuck to his sweat-damp shoulder. Gansey had the lube in hand and was pushing Declan’s thighs apart. It fell to Declan to open Gansey’s pants, and his breath caught at the feel of him against his palm. This was by far not the first time he’d held Gansey, felt him leak onto his hand, but this was the first time he’d feel this _inside_ him.

Declan hissed as Gansey pushed in with his fingers, and his head fell back. He pumped Gansey lazily, distracted by the burn and stretch.

“Have you had it like this before?” Gansey asked with gentle curiosity. Even under the fervor of his need to fuck Declan, he was driven by a need to make sure he did it right.

“Not with a real dick,” Declan said with a shaky laugh. At Gansey’s slow blink and perplexed face, he couldn’t help being a shit by adding, “Did you think those toys were only for you? Spoiled boy.”

“ _Jesus_.” But, if anything, he looked even more eager.

Declan pushed up again, wrapping his lips around the head of Gansey’s cock and suckling lightly. He loved the way Gansey pitched and shuddered, having to brace himself against Declan’s shoulder with his free hand. One wrong move, and they’d both be on the floor in a matter of moments.

“You’re going to feel very good,” Declan said against him.

That praise seemed to make it unbearable for Gansey to continue as he was, but he furrowed his brows and did right by Declan, not cutting corners. Truth be told, it already felt good, and now Gansey knew he didn’t have to treat this like a completely foreign experience. Declan had quietly savored the satisfaction of being full, even when he was more than happy to be the one taking instead of being taken. That he’d let Gansey this close, that he was going to let him have what no one else did? Well, he felt that was only fair. Gansey had done the same for him. Declan didn’t want to wait any longer. He let Gansey slip from his mouth, licking his lips, and he lay back.

Gansey looked at his face, pressing insistently. “Still green, Declan?”

“As ever,” Declan breathed out in a moan, meaning it.

A jumble of frantic relief left Gansey in a mouthful of Latin words Declan didn’t have the bandwidth to translate. But if the way Gansey readily moved between his open knees was any indication, he was ready for this. As he reached for a pillow to put under Declan’s hips, they both shared a look that said they were ticking off things they wouldn’t be able to look at the same way in Declan’s living room. There was a breathless moment when Declan’s chest seized up tightly with all the ways this could go wrong, but he fought it back. Gansey’s weight against his chest, a soft kiss delivered, helped unwind the tension until he was gasping with anticipation instead of fear.

“Do it.” The words were less of a command and more of a plea. How desperately Declan now longed to get out of his own head, and he knew this was the right way. Gansey was poised and more than ready to give that to him. He could feel that fire licking at the deepest parts of him, damn near consuming his caution.

Then Gansey was in him, and Declan let it happen, welcomed it. He was gloriously thick, and his hands were so capable. Declan arched up, dragging his nails across the lacquer as Gansey groaned his name. The first thrusts were careful, as only Gansey could be when he was lit up with this much desire. This was the boy that strained against ropes and tugged against cuffs because he just couldn’t contain it all in him. And here he was taking such good care of Declan, even when Declan wasn’t sure he wanted that gentleness. In the end, his slackened face, his hungry sounds, they must have been what Gansey needed to let go. The way Declan rocked against the table with the force of Gansey’s thrusts would leave marks on his shoulders, and he didn’t care. He’d savor that ache along with the kind that would make his legs shaky for hours after he came. He let Gansey put one leg over his shoulder, let Gansey fuck him the way he needed too, and it was impossible not to quiver and drip onto his own belly. He was gone for this half-wild boy, so rarely allowed to be unleashed, and brilliantly beautiful when it happened.

Declan lost himself. He shouted. He clenched Gansey’s cock with his whole body, and he spilled all over his own skin. The way Gansey grunted his name, bit into him when he came, made everything around them fuzz into an incredible white noise. Declan wasn’t sure how much time passed with Gansey twitching inside him from the aftershocks. It felt too good to care. Everything was warm and achy and hushed. He only opened his eyes when he felt the press of a warm cloth to his belly. Other parts of him warmed to the idea that Gansey remembered the things Declan had done for him after taking him apart.

A greedy part of him wished Gansey were still inside him.

“You’re good to me,” he slurred.

“As if I could have learned how good I can be without you,” Gansey replied, brushing Declan’s flushed cheek with his knuckles. “You incredible creature.”

Declan had heard those words uttered just out of arm’s reach of him before. About his brother, about Parrish. This was a dialect of Gansey’s love language and Declan closed his eyes again so he could lie to himself and Gansey about how much that meant to him. This was a truth he wouldn’t be able to escape for very long at all.

“I’m going to put you somewhere a little more forgiving than this poor table,” Gansey added.

“Yes, okay. Poor table.”

“You sound drunk. I’m quite proud of that.”

Declan thought he should have been harder to lift than this, Gansey’s arms under his shoulders and knees solid and sturdy. It took everything in Declan’s power not to tuck his face into Gansey’s neck. As it was, he could smell the sweat on his skin, just under the musk of his cologne. He couldn’t say when he’d come to be comforted by the familiarity of it, but he had. He filed that way under things that needed layers of protection from the outside world, and he would look at it again when he could think. Gansey settled him onto the bed, and once more Declan hadn’t registered the passage of time or the path to his room. But he curled into his pillows content, feeling Gansey settle next to him.

“Thank you, Declan,” Gansey murmured as he fit himself to the curve of Declan’s back, drawing the covers over them.

Declan bit his lip. This was too intimate, this was far beneath the rules and the ritual. Gansey couldn’t see his face, but he wondered if he could hear the hazy thoughts tumbling over in his head. This was a dangerous night indeed. He let out the breath he’d been holding slowly.

“Thank you, Gansey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come yell with me about Declansey or whatever you like over at [my TRC blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com) or the slightly spicier [after dark blog](http://athoughtfulking.tumblr.com) where this piece came from. Thank you for reading!


End file.
